memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Brent
Lieutenant Brent was a Starfleet officer who served in both the command and sciences divisions aboard the under Captain James T. Kirk during the late 2260s, usually as a medical technician or as navigator. In 2266 on stardate 1704.2, Brent relieved Lieutenant Uhura at navigation after Spock had her relieve Lieutenant Kevin Riley on stardate 1704.2 because Spock had thought that Riley was inebriated and Spock had relieved him of duties, with Riley leaving the bridge. (What Spock and no one else on the bridge knew, though, at that particular time was that Riley along with Lieutenant Sulu had contracted the Psi 2000 polywater intoxication.) On stardate 1704.4, while at navigation, Brent helped to plot a course so the Enterprise would not be dragged into the gravity well created by the rapidly deteriorating orbit of the planet Psi 2000 as the planet was destructing naturally for it's life span. Brent did not contract the Psi 2000 polywater intoxication. ( ) In 2267 on stardate 1709.1, Brent attended the wedding of Robert Tomlinson and Angela Martine before it was canceled by Romulan sightings. ( ) He sat at the navigation station when the Enterprise encountered an ion storm in 2267. ( ). On stardate 3113.2, Brent was on the bridge at the auxiliary science station to the left of the main science station (Spock's station) and to the left of navigation when the Enterprise got dragged into a black star with a high gravitational attraction. To avoid a disaster, Mr. Scott used a sling-shot effect to try and pull away. Unfortunately it sent both Brent to the floor (as well as everyone else on the bridge, including Kirk and Spock) and threw the ship back two centuries to July 1969, just a few days before the first Apollo moon landing. After a memorable and nearly disastrous few days in July 1969, the Enterprise again used the sling-shot effect using Earth's sun to return to 2267. When the ship got to 2247, the drag again became too much to keep gravitation to remain on the side of most of the bridge crew, but unfortunately this time Brent was the only one to fall on the floor of the bridge. (Spock helped him stand up when they returned to 2267 on stardate 3114.1.) ( ) Brent was on the bridge when Khan Noonien Singh took over the Enterprise on stardate 3142.8. Brent passed out after the life support to the bridge was cut, and was seated in a prisoner's row with Leslie, Hadley and others, forced to watch Khan's murderous spectacle on the viewscreen. ( ) He was also present in a corridor during a few of Kirk's (and one time Spock's) speeches to the crew. ( ) In 2268 on stardate 4657.5, Brent was working in environmental engineering, when the Kelvans hijacked the Enterprise to return to their home world in the Andromeda Galaxy. He was immobilized and put into temporary 'frozen' stasis by Kelvan Drea. On stardate 4658.9, the Kelvans temporarily neutralized Brent into a dehydrated cuboctahedral crystalline solid block, the size of a human fist and which represented the "distilled" essence of his being, because the Kelvans considered Brent one of many non-essential personnel aboard the ship. Brent would be restored to normal when Kirk, Spock, McCoy and Scotty, the only four members of the crew not neutralized, regained control of the Enterprise. ( ) On stardate 5630.8, Brent appeared in the corridor during Captain Kirk's announcement the clearance of all ship's passageways while Ambassador Kollos was transferred from the transporter room to his quarters. ( ) Later in 2268, Brent appeared at Captain Kirk's memorial service, and would later be on the bridge when Kirk briefly appeared to the crew from the interphase. ( ) . The shot in which he appeared on the corridor in was reused in later episodes.}} Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** (stock footage) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External link * de:Brent es:Brent fr:Brent sv:Brent Category:Humans Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet sciences personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:Medical practitioners